An endoscope that is inserted into a subject and observes a region to be examined has been known and is widely used in the medial field, etc. In an endoscope, a clustered cable that is a collection of a plurality of cables is used and is joined to a circuit board with the outer coating of the clustered cable being removed.
To prevent infection etc., endoscopes are sterilized before used again. In recent years, autoclave sterilization (high-pressure steam sterilization) has been employed as an easy and low-cost sterilization method. Autoclave sterilization has a risk of effect on electronic components. A technique to seal the area around electronic components, a mounting board, etc., with a sealing resin has been known (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-168673).
According to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-168673, filling, in addition to the area around a board on which electronic components are mounted and the area around joint of the board and cables, the outer circumference of a clustered cable and the space between cables with a sealing resin containing a moisture absorbing agent prevents steam from entering from the outside.